1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to mobile communication devices operative in wireless communication networks, and more particularly to a mobile communication device which operates with use of a data application such as a Web browser or Internet search application.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication device may operate in a wireless communication network which provides for high-speed packet data communications. The mobile device may offer a number of different capabilities or features for a user. Many of these capabilities are defined by the different applications which are installed in the mobile device. The mobile device may have a voice telephony application, a data or message synchronization application (e.g. for e-mail messages or calendar items), a Web browser or Internet search application, as examples, or combinations thereof.
With use of the Web browser or search application, the mobile device operating in the wireless network may interface with a server of another communication network (e.g. the Internet) to access information. A user of the mobile device may enter in a domain name of a URL in the Web browser application in a request to access a web page of the server. If the server is or has a search engine, the user may also submit search (e.g. text) parameters via a Web page in a request to initiate a search for information via the search engine based on the search parameters. Depending on the (world-wide) location of the mobile device, however, an unexpected web site, search results, and/or information may be received in response to such request.
What are needed are methods and apparatus to overcome these and related deficiencies of the prior art. The same or similar problems may exist in other networks and devices.